Remember your place
by lillith.abendroth
Summary: What happens when the saiyan princess Bulla goes into heat and Goten is to busy worrying about pleasure to remember what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey dad!" Goten's voice was cheerful, his demeanor nothing more than his usual playfulness as he rounded the corner and entered the bedroom. Goku looked up suddenly. Lying beside their father, Goten's older brother Gohan laid across the bed, relaxed back on his elbows. They both looked surprised, and Goten stopped mid stride.

"What are you guys up to? It's really quiet. Mom and Bulma left, and then-" abruptly, he was cut off by Gohan sounding angry and less than amused.

"Dad, I didn't know Goten was going to be here. Does Bulla know that?"

Goku shrugged, "The way she has been acting, I don't think she'll mind if that's what you mean."

Goten's brow furrowed in puzzlement, he looked from his father to his sibling and back again. Everyone had been acting so odd lately. Tense and on edge, and Goten would have been lying if he had said he understood why, or even noticed a reason for such a change.

"What's wrong guys?" Goten asked, feeling suddenly out of place. The air in the room was thick with tension. Goten felt an odd sense that his brother and father had been waiting for something. Though for what, he hadn't the slightest idea. Goku and Gohan both grinned, looking sideways at each other as if they shared an inside joke that Goten was less than aware of. He sighed. He suddenly felt awkward and in the way.

"Well I guess I better-" he stopped. Behind him, he heard the steady rhythm of footsteps. Taking a step beck, he glanced down the hallway. Bulla walked silently, her head down, her hair wet and hanging in her eyes. She clung to the towel as she approached, not looking up to greet her visitors. Goten's eyebrows shot up so far they were in danger of disappearing into his unmanageable raven black locks.

He said nothing, but watched silently as she approached. Not once did she glance up to meet his gaze, but he got a sense of urgency from her quick pace.

After a moment, she came upon him, and stopped. Finally, she opened her eyes, looking up at him with an expression of surprise. Goten opened his mouth to speak, but before he uttered a single syllable, he was punched in the gut by realization. This was Bulla's bedroom. His father was sitting on Bulla's bed. His brother was lying on her bed. Now the teenage vixen herself was coming from what appeared to be the bathroom, nearly naked...into her bedroom.

Slowly, Goten's eyes traveled from Bullas huge blue eyes, down to her lips, parted just slightly from her surprise. Taking in a deep breath, he shuddered. Something delicious and slightly familiar assaulted his nostrils, and he couldn't help but concentrate on it. What was that smell? All throughout the day he has caught small whiffs, enough to boggle his mind and make him question himself. The smell wasn't unpleasant; in fact, it had Goten feeling excited and slightly primal. It was a smell he knew though he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Still watching Bulla he found himself becoming hyper aware of the water clinging to her creamy, porcelain skin. Without warning, Goku and Gohan appeared beside him. His brother grabbed him roughly around the waist, hauling him into Bulla's brightly lit bedroom. Goku stood near the door, watching as Goten was tossed aside to the floor. The calm on his face was eerie as Bulla entered the room, slowly striding past him but saying not a word.

Gohan stood menacingly over him as Goten watched from his position in the corner. Goten felt the air around him shift as his father slowly nudged the door closed. Bulla stood poised in the middle of the room, her smile devilish as she raised her head to watch Gohan's malicious expression. Goten felt an electricity crackle in the room, unseen, but felt by all. Goten heard a small almost inaudible click. His worried eyes flashed towards the door, and his confusion only deepened as he noticed his father had locked the door.

Catching his eldest son's eyes, Goku nodded so subtly it was barely a twitch of his head. Still watching Gohan, Goku spoke carefully and with calculation. "Goten. Under absolutely no circumstance can you tell your mother what's about to happen, understand? "

Choking on his shock, Goten had to try more than once to speak. "What? Huh? What's about to happen?"

Before another word could be uttered, Gohan stepped forward, pressing Bulla back and against the wall across from his confused sibling. Goten heard his low growl as Gohan reached up and pulled the towel out of her hands and ripped it from her, exposing her naked flesh. Never breaking eye contact, Bulla fell back easily, her back smashing against the wall as Gohan pinned her there. At the sight of Bullas exposed, pert breasts, Goten's jaw unhinged as his mouth fell open.

Goku watched them silently, not speaking a word. As far as Goten could tell his father wasn't even blinking. The smallest sound, like the meow of a newborn kitten sounded in the room. Goten realized it had come from Bulla, and trained his eyes back on her. Gohan gripped her hips roughly, pulling her against him. One hand traveled up her ribcage, and his fingers played across the curve of her breasts. Eyes hooded, Gohan leaned into her, burying his face in her neck.

The same intoxicating scent from earlier grew stronger, almost overwhelming, and Goten felt a bead of sweat run down his forehead. With a sudden spark of knowledge, Goten realized what was happening. Bulla was in heat. That smell was her. He smelled her need, her pheromones. This newfound knowledge caused a tension within him, like a tightened rubber band.

Gohan pulled back, his lips glimmering with a sheen left from his own saliva. Bulla looked half crazed from her lust, panting, her chest heaving beneath Gohan's touch. Hooking his muscular forearms under Bulla's quivering thighs, Gohan pulled her off her feet, her back supported on the wall behind her. She wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck, and still she was watching him. Pulling away from the wall, Gohan carried his prize towards the bed and sat back, until his back rested against the headboard. Straddling him, Bulla let out a groan of excitement as his hand began pulling at his zipper. Gulping, Goten forced himself to look away. Glancing at his father, he was greeted by the sight of Goku, standing against the door, his fists clenched and his chest heaving with labored breaths. Another growl, this one cut short by the sound of Bulla releasing a throaty moan. Despite his better judgments, Goten returned his attention to the bed. Gohan was inside of her now, his thick, lurching manhood buried up to the hilt.

A sight so sinful had Goten's pants tightening, tenting around his growing arousal. Never in a million years had he even dreamed of something so taboo, let alone bearing witness to it. Goten watched as Gohan popped his hips as he inched down, repositioning until he laid flat on his back with Bulla mounting him. Moaning at every movement, Bulla circled her hips, grinding into Gohan impatiently, practically begging him to move. Out of the corner of his eye, Goten saw his father moving, and when he came into view, he had palmed his rock hard member, gripping the base tightly.

As he watched, Goten felt his heart begin to pound in his throat, choking out any noise he could have made. Goku knelt on the bed behind Bulla, and momentarily, Goten's view was completely blocked. Even though he felt shame at being so excited during such a heinous act, Goten felt the pull of need and curiosity.

On hands and knees, Goten crept forward, and just as Bulla finally came back into view, she let out a loud breathy moan, arching her back. Goten felt his own stiff member twitch at the sound and it was all he could do to bite back a groan of his own. His fingers digging into the curve of the young female's shapely hips, Goku pressed forward until his groin fell flush against the curve of her backside.

Gohan was panting now, gripping Bulla's waist in a death grip that Goten was sure had to be painful. When Goku was finally inside of her, Bulla shuddered and bit her lower lip. Shaking from nervousness, Goten fumbled with the button of his pants. The rough denim of his jeans brushed harshly across his swollen cock, and Goten released a grunt of pain. Almost as If she just realized his presence, Bulla whipped her head around to face him, her damp hair clinging to her forehead, the same sky blue shade as her mother.

Eyes wide, Goten froze when her gaze locked on his own. His breath caught in his throat when her lips parted and her tongue flashed across them. The bedsprings began to scream in protest as Goku rocked against her. Gohan matched his pace, and simultaneously, the saiyan males slid in and out of her. The friction caused her to arch and pull away, though her eyes stayed fixed on Gohan. With a sound like a roaring wildcat, Goku lurched forward, slamming his teeth into her shoulder, his grip on her hips tightening as he pulled her back towards him, subduing her. Goten had finally worked his hand under the waistband of his jeans.

At the sound of his father showing his dominance over the lusty female, Goten felt a wave of primal rage sweep through him. As soon as it had come, it was gone, and it left Goten feeling dazed and confused. He had no feelings other than lust for Bulla, why did he care if Goku claimed her? Why was he suddenly overflowing with jealousy?

Goten wrapped his fingers around his thick, pulsing cock and pulled in a deep, shuddering breath. The smell of her musk was thick in the air, and when he pulled in a breath, Goten's mind was hazy from the scent. Why had he never noticed this before now? Why was he just now realizing what that maddening aroma could be? A million questions swam around his foggy mind, but none of them mattered as much as Bulla right now. He thrusted into his hand, and forced a moan to escape him. He wanted her, but his father's wrath kept him at bay. Bulla's breath was like thunder, rushing out of her in gasps as Gohan pushed himself harder, and Goku rode her.

"Goten..." the sound of her voice sent a shiver up his spine. He watched her lips as they formed around her words, and the sight caused him to thrust faster into his hand. He wanted her. At that moment he would have killed to touch her, to be near her or even just feel her breath. She reached a hand out toward him, beckoning him. "I want...c'mere"

Goten obeyed. At that moment there was nothing he could do to defy her. She was his goddess. He scrambled to his feet, tripping over himself to get near her. As he reached her side, she reached for his jeans and threw them down over his hips and to the floor. Before he could react, she took him in her mouth, smashing herself forward until the smooth, rounded tip of him rested against the back of her throat. Crying out, Goten concentrated all of his willpower on standing upright. The feeling of her hot mouth wrapped around his pulsing manhood was enough to make him blackout, but he refused to let this be over.

She slid her tongue along the underside of his shaft, as she leaned back, letting him pull out of her mouth until just the tip remained. Quickly, she sucked him back down her throat, and Goten slammed his eyes shut, hissing through his teeth.

Aggression shadowed Gohan's face, and he pulled her down, bucking into her as she slammed down on him. Though she kept him in her mouth, Bulla cried out around Goten's member, and the vibrations of her moan almost brought Goten crashing to his knees. Releasing the flesh between his teeth, Goku sat back, sliding out of her, almost as if a switch had been flipped. Gohan began wildly bucking his hips, thrusting against her harder each time, until he too began to cry out.

"Jesus...fuck!" Gohan hissed through clenched teeth as he rammed inside of her a final time. Abruptly, he pushed her back, until she fell back and off of him, leaning heavily across Goku's chest, Goten's throbbing need ripped from her as she went. Grunting, Gohan wrapped his hand around himself and with a couple pumps, released a strangled yelp. His cock jerked and twitched as he shot thick streams of hot cum across her stomach and breasts. Bulla groaned in satisfaction as she locked eyes with Gohan, now spent and laying beneath her.

Barely giving her a moment to think, Goku grabbed her and whipped her around, pushing her onto the bed on her back. With one swift motion he grabbed her hips and plunged into her. Back arched, she screamed, her fingers entangled in the sheets beneath her. Gohan pulled away, still breathing heavily, his chest glittering with beads of sweat. He swung his legs off the side of the bed, and after a moment of catching his breath, stood. He towered over Goten, and Goten glanced away. Replacing his still hard member back in his pants, Gohan stepped around his younger brother. With Gohan gone, Goten stepped forward, wrapping his hand around his dick once more. He stroked himself hard as he watched Bulla writhe and squirm on the bed. Goku slammed into her, pressing into her with enough force to make the teenage girl bounce against him. Bulla screamed something unintelligible, and before Goten knew what was happening, he watched in awe as a flood of fluid splashed from within her to coat her mound and thighs. Goku stopped then, still breathing heavily, and watched as she quivered from the force of her orgasm.

Again, Goku jerked her up, this time forcing her to her knees before him. Without even a word, he forced himself into her mouth, wrapping a handful of her silky tresses around his fist. He forced he down until she squealed and wretched, her throat protesting against his thick length.

Goten felt as if a hand had reached into him and grabbed his insides in an unforgiving choke hold. Watching Bulla's mouth work over his father's cock drove him wild, and seeing her ass in the air, as if presented to him, made it even worse. Unable to control himself, he lurched forward, thrusting into her hot wet core without a second thought. When he was fully sheathed within her, she yelled out his name, and he felt as If a lightning bolt had struck his brain. Without even the slightest hesitation, he slammed into her with all of his force. His fingers digging into the swell of his hips he continued to pound into her, the smell of her overwhelming in its power. He felt as if a hand had gripped the base of his spine, and he knew without a doubt that he was close. With not a single warning uttered, Goku cursed under his breath, and Goten knew that he too had exploded. After a moment she turned, glancing at Goten over her shoulder, her tongue lashing out across her swollen scarlet lips. Goten's eyes slid closed, and his orgasm erupted within him like fireworks. Bright light, dripping and oozing, spurted in the darkness, coming forth, blooming like the flowers of forbidden fruit. He screamed, his throat raw and sore from his heavy breathing, his fingernails welting her flesh beneath.

Bulla cried out with him, their cries echoing around them, melting together and becoming one, a chorus of their pleasure. Goten, weak and shaking, collapsed against her, his heart hammering against his voice box. Swallowing hard, he backed away from her, falling to his knees, his shaking legs giving way. Raising his eyes, he looked up as Bulla straightened, turning to glance at Goku and Gohan.

"Oh shit..."Gohan whispered, a look of shock and awe creasing his features. Grinning, he glanced over at Goku. The saiyan patriarch stood immobile. Goten glanced between his father and sibling, staring at each other in what appeared to be stark disbelief.

"What?" Goten's voice was gruff, hoarse from his screams. Goku was the only one to answer.

"Uh oh..."


	2. Chapter 2

"You son of a bitch!"

Goten heard it coming before he even knew anyone was behind him. As he turned his head towards the sound, something hard and blunt smashed into his nose with enough force to knock him back and onto his ass. Stars exploded behind his vision, and a sickening crunch sounded throughout his skull.

"Ow! What the fuck!?" The pain brought tears to his eyes, and he tasted a splatter of blood in his mouth. Finally, when the flashing light subsided, Trunks came into view, his fists clenched and his jaw tightened in what appeared to Gohan to be misdirected anger.

"Trunks? What the fuck?! You broke my nose!"

"You're lucky I didn't break your neck! You knocked up my sister, asshole!"

Ears ringing from the pain, Goten slumped forward onto his hands and knees. Blood dripped from his destroyed nose to the grass below. He glanced up then, his ears ringing from the pain. He saw the fist before it connected this time, and turned his head to soften the blow. Trunks hit him again, this time in the jaw, hard enough to rattle Goten's teeth in his skull. The taste of blood filled his mouth again, and when he looked up this time, Trunks still hadn't moved.

"Trunks, what? Bulla's-?"

"Do you have any idea what is going on at my house, Goten? My mother is crying, my sister's a wreck, and you had better fucking pray my dad doesn't find out it was you! "

Goten sighed, feeling his shame bubbling inside of him. He felt a jolt to the pit of his stomach and jumped to his feet.

"Wait...how do you know it was me?"

Trunks' eyes narrowed, and he cocked his fist back again, "are you calling my sister a whore?! Because I swear-"

Goten waved his arms around in exasperation. He felt his world coming apart around him, and panic drove him. "No! No, that's not what I'm saying! Trunks, how do you know it was me, but Vegeta doesn't?"

Trunks shrugged, his fist falling to his side. He lowered his guard, and Goten could feel his friend softening. "She told me. My dad keeps trying to get her to tell him who did it, but she won't." Carefully, Goten wiped his sleeve across his nose, wincing at the pain. One crisis averted at least, he hung his head.

"Bulla is...pregnant? "

Trunks suddenly looked concerned. "Yeah...she's freaking out, and she's a wreck. You didn't know?"

Slowly, almost afraid of Trunks' reaction, Goten shook his head.

The gravity of such a situation crashed down upon him hard. All he could think about was the situation that had gotten him into this in the first place. A sudden realization came over him, and he paled.

"Trunks, who else knows?"

Trunks shrugged. "That it was you? Just me and Bulla, she told me in private. That she's pregnant? Just us and my folks. Why?"

Goten's mind worked quickly, quicker than it had before. He felt rushed and driven. He needed to get to his father before Vegeta did.

"I have to go Trunks. I'll come over and talk to her later, okay?"

Trunks shook his head in disagreement, "Not a good idea, man. My dad's on a rampage."

Goten nodded.

Goten thought for a second. Everything had turned upside down. Trunks was looking at him expectantly, but he had no idea what to say. A thought struck him, and his brows came together in confusion. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Trunks shrugged, his face holding a look of more or less indifference. Goten looked away, in the direction of home. "I'll see ya later Trunks. I've gotta go talk to my dad."

Goten threw the door open, his nose caked with dried blood. He lowered his eyes, glancing around the room, searching for any sign of his mother. He heard her voice then, off in the kitchen, sounding excited and anything but happy. He neither saw nor heard anyone else, and concluded she must be on the phone. Quietly, as not to alert her to his presence, Goten snuck past the kitchen into the bathroom. He flipped the light on, and the sight that greeted him in the mirror could have been straight out of a horror show. The bridge of his nose was split, shadowed around the edges by brilliant shades of black, blue and purple. A knot the size of an egg stood out across his jaw line, also sporting a rainbow of colors beneath the flesh. His upper lip and chin were a ghastly sight of dried and drying blood. Sighing, Goten reached for a towel.

Gingerly, he wiped the blood from his face, his mind a tangled web of thoughts and worries. This all seemed like a very odd, very painful dream. He hissed. His entire face was sore and tender to the touch. Trunks had really given it to him, and if truth be told, who could blame him? Trunks words echoed in his brain and Goten stopped, staring straight ahead. Vegeta. Bulla refused to tell him about what had happened, but why? Was she afraid for herself, or for Goku? Even more, she didn't tell him about Goten. Why would she protect him at this point? Goten threw the towel, smeared red and Brown, to the floor below him. Everything was suddenly a huge mess. Flipping the light off with more force than necessary, Goten yanked the door open. He heard the low rumble of his father's voice, and followed it in the direction of the back of the house. Through a window, he peered out to find his father and brother. Pan and Videl were nowhere to be seen, which Goten was grateful for. Throwing the back door open, Goten stepped into the light.

The bright unforgiving sunlight bore down, piercing his already throbbing skull. As Goten approaches, Goku looked around at his youngest son, his cheerful grin falling into a frown of confusion.

"Goten! What happened to you? You look like hell"

Suddenly, Goten felt irritation nagging inside or him, swimming through him like a demon in hellfire.

"Trunks punched me in the face! "

Goku flashed a glance of surprise over his shoulder at Gohan, who returned it.

"Geez Goten, he really clocked you good!" Gohans voice barely hid a chuckle.

Goten rounded on his older brother, his anger washing over him like a tidal wave.

"No shit Gohan!"

Goku stood then, taking a closer look. "Wow, no kidding."

With a less than affectionate look in his father a direction, Goten smirked at his older brother.

"Yeah...so here's the thing. He wasn't kidding." The older saiyan pair exchanged a look, but said nothing.

"Yeah. So...Bulla's pregnant"

Goku gasped, his face suddenly awash with a look of fear. Gohan turned away, looking both surprised and sick all at once. Goten crossed his arms, his growing annoyance taking up residence in the front of his troubled mind.

"Oh Goten...I'm sorry, son. Trunks was really mad though, huh?"

Finally, the balloon growing inside of his chest burst, and Goten felt his heart begin to pound.

"Yeah? What am I going to do? If Vegeta finds out, do you have any idea what he will do? "

Gohan looked towards his younger sibling, "So Trunks knows it was you? Did Bulla tell him...anything else?"

Goten turned away before his anger could reach the surface. He should have known better than to expect his father or his brother to be of any help.

"She didn't say anything about you two as far as I know. "

Goku looked towards the house just as the back door opened. ChiChi pokes her head out, looking flushed.

"Goku! I need you to drive me to see Bulma! "

Goku nodded, but turned his attention back to his son. Goten turned away, making his way towards the house.

"Goten, wait!" Gohan shouted urgently.

He stopped, looking back at his brother. Looking nervous, Gohan looked towards his father.

Shaking his head, Goten turned away. He knew without needing to even hear the words what was on his brother's mind.

"No, Gohan...I'm not going to tell anyone." Goten spoke as he rolled his eyes before pivoting on one foot to continue his ascent to the backdoor. Brushing past his mother who was now hanging out the backdoor waiting on his father, Goten made his way towards his room.

'I am so screwed. I really hope Vegeta doesn't find out…' Goten thought to himself as he reached for the doorknob to his bedroom.

"Goten, wait!" ChiChi turned around, looking at her son lovingly. "Trunks' family is having a very difficult time right now Goten." She spoke in the sweetest, most matter-of-fact manner.

Goten chuckled a bit under his breath, low enough so his mother couldn't hear. 'If only she knew,' he thought to himself. "Mom, I really don't think I'm the person Trunks wants to see right now." Goten mumbled, turning around to face his mother.

"Oh my god! Goten!" ChiChi exclaimed, rushing over to him. "What on earth happened to your face?" She lightly brushed her hand over his now rugged, torn face.

Goten grimaced as his mother touched his bruised and broken nose. Looking away Goten spoke quietly. "Oh, it's nothing…" He trailed off, grasping for a plausible excuse. "I was just training earlier and I wasn't paying attention." He stammered a bit, forming his excuse as he spoke. "I was running full speed doing agility training and I looked behind me for a second." Goten's lips curled into a painful smile. "Well, when I turned around BAM! I ran straight into a tree!" He chuckled a bit as he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head, a signature gesture of his father. "Guess I should probably work a little more on my agility, huh?"

ChiChi gave her youngest son a disappointed frown. "I think so son." She turned Goten's face into the light to get a better look at his injuries. "But not until AFTER this heals, understand?!" She questioned in a stern motherly voice.

"Now go grab you're jacket. I think Trunks would be very happy to visit with you right now. I know how close you two are," She started. "After all, you're so close in age and you have practically grown up together. You should be there for him!" She lightly tousled the young saiyan's hair before gently prodding him in the direction of his jacket.

Goten sighed, 'Guess I don't have a choice.' He thought to himself as he grabbed his jacket, slowly fitting his arms into the sleeves and pulling it over his back.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not telling you!"

"I'm going to find out, Bulla!"

"Not from me you won't!"

"I am your father!"

"This is exactly why I'm not telling you!"

They heard the screaming match between Bulla and her father before Bulma even opened the door. When the door finally swung open, and Bulma came into view, Goten's stomach dropped. Her eyes were red and swollen, dark makeup running down her face, taking residence in the lines caused by her age. Clutching a tissue to her chest, she dissolved into a new fit of tears when she saw ChiChi. Goten stood to the side, trying his best to hide the overwhelming guilt he felt. A crash sounded behind Bulma. Vegeta stomped past her, his face beet red, fists clenched. Seeing the saiyan prince caused a pain in his gut that Goten could only describe as fear. Muttering under his breath, Vegeta disappeared into the inner reaches of the house. After a moment, the sharp sound of a slamming door reached them. Bulma winced at the sound, bursting into another fit of tears over the chaos rampaging through her home.

"Oh Bulma, have they been like this all day?" ChiChi asked as she approached her distraught friend.

The blue haired matriarch nodded, barely able to contain a sob. ChiChi pushed forward, embracing her old friend in a comforting hug. After a moment they parted, and Bulma stepped aside, motioning for them to come in. Goten stepped over the threshold, his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his jeans. The moment the air inside the house hit his face, Goten could smell her scent. Different from the way she smelled during her heat phase, but regardless he felt himself craving to be near her.

ChiChi Sat beside Bulma on the couch, and Goku stood nervously beside his son. Goten sighed, Gohan had managed to get out of coming...

'Why couldn't I have come up with an acceptable excuse like Gohan…" Goten thought to himself, looking around the house. His eyes were drawn to the kitchen table where, amongst a jumble of papers, there sat several thin white sticks.

"Hey," a sudden thought hit him, "is Trunks here? Can I go see him?"

Bulma nodded, though tears still leaked from her eyes "Of course dear, he's in his room."

Goten nodded, and with a wave, strode past his mother and Bulma.

As he made his way past the table, his eyes were fixed upon what lay there.

Tests.

Five of them, all marked with little pink plus signs that hit Goten like a dagger to the heart.

With a battered breath he turned into the hallway, his ears trained to the slightest sound. Fearful that Vegeta would come up behind him at any second, he moved without a sound. He heard a weeping cry as he passed the door he recognized as Bulla's bedroom. Simply standing in this spot took his mind back to that day that now seemed like decades ago. Her scent was strong here, smashing into Goten's mind like a sledgehammer, overwhelming him in a second. He forced himself to move away, past her room and towards the back of the hall where Trunks' room was located.

With a quick knock on the door, Goten twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Trunks lay back on his bed, his arms folded behind his head, looking towards the door. Upon seeing Goten, he gave a nod and turned his eyes back to the ceiling. Goten quietly pressed the door closed behind him as he moved into the room.

"Hey Trunks."

"Hey Goten." His friend replied in a blue voice, obviously feeling the stress of his family.

Goten could still hear the distaste in Trunks voice as well, and he sighed. Everything was a mess, even his best friend hated him, and Goten didn't blame him.

"I'm sorry, Trunks."

Trunks turned to face him, his eyes unreadable. The purple haired saiyan gave a sad smile.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, Goten."

"I know…" Goten sighed, looking down at his feet, ashamed of himself. "I'm afraid to go near her. What if your dad catches me?" Goten said, sounding genuinely concerned for his life.

Trunks' sad smile turned into a grin and he chuckled.

"He is so pissed, Goten." Trunks felt the need to reiterate that with his friend, as if Goten was not already aware.

Goten stayed quiet, unsure of how to react. Slowly, he stepped towards Trunks' bed, sitting down carefully on the edge. Somehow seeing the evidence of their deed, the tests on the table, had cemented his fate that much farther. He ran his hands through his hair, sighing. He didn't turn when he heard Trunks sit up beside him. He was grateful for Trunks' understanding, but still felt guilt holding him down like a twenty ton boulder. Trunks clapped him on the back, and Goten turned to face him.

Goten turned to look at Trunks. The hand on his shoulder was swollen, sporting a blood soaked bandage. As Goten opened his mouth to speak, he heard the door creak open behind him. The voice that rang throughout the room caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

"How coincidental that Trunks and Goten have an accident on the same day Bulla turns up pregnant."

Vegeta.

Goten could feel the blood drain from his face, and Trunks' face fell in a look of surprise that described exactly what Goten felt.

Goten turned slowly, trying with all of his will to keep the fear out of his voice.

"O-oh" he stammered, "hi Vegeta."

The saiyan prince smirked, taking a single step forward. His fists were balled into shaking fists at his side. The rage boiling in Vegeta's eyes, deep and burning like coals, was heating Goten's face to a telltale scarlet hue.

"So...your mother says you fell into a tree?" Vegeta directed his questioning at Goten.

Goten nodded, his breathing shallow. Every muscle in his body tensed to spring at a moment's notice. Another step forward and Vegeta's smirk deepened.

"That's funny," Vegeta's face contorted into the most angry, almost demented smirk Goten had ever seen. "Trunks slams his hand in a door and Goten falls flat on his face" cocking his head, he leaned down, his face inches from Goten as he studied the young demi saiyan's features.

"By the looks of it, you smashed your face against two trees...on two different sides of your face."

Goten gulped.

Vegeta straightened, his eyes narrowing into slits. His attention turned to Trunks.

"Do you think I'm an imbecile?"

Neither boy dared take their eyes off of the dark Prince. Goten's mind worked quickly, trying to think of something, anything to get himself out of this.

"What can I say, Vegeta? I'm clumsy." Goten quickly squeaked, trying to contain his fear.

"You're also a terrible liar." Vegeta roared.

With a growl, Vegeta bent, wrapping the front of Goten's jacket around both of his fists. As he straightened, he brought Goten with him, their faces so close that Goten could feel Vegeta's hot breath on his face. Swallowing painfully, Goten was forced to stare into the princes eyes.

"Listen, runt. If I find out you had anything to do with this," Vegeta snarled, lurching Goten even closer to his own face. "I will eat you alive, do you understand me?"

With a ragged breath, Goten nodded furiously, his heart pounding ravenously in his ear drums.

Vegeta's lips curled into a curt smile.

"Don't underestimate me, boy. I WILL find out."

Lunging forward, Vegeta jerked Goten towards him in an effort to drive home his dominance. Vegeta's laugh was a deep rumble in his throat when Goten flinched away.

Dropping the half saiyan back onto his sons bed, Vegeta turned and stalked from the room

Running his hands through his thick, unmanageable hair, Goten began to shake.

"Fuck, Trunks what am I gonna do?" he breathed, looking to his old friend for guidance.

The sound of raised voices sounded throughout the house, and Goten looked towards the door.

"That sounds like...Mom?" Trunks spoke softly, his voice hushed. Goten nodded in agreement.

In one swift movement, Trunks hopped off the bed and sprinted towards his bedroom door. Following the purple haired demi saiyan, Goten quickly hurried into the living room.

Bulma was on her feet, nose to nose with Vegeta. Behind her mother, Bulla looked distraught.

"Stop it! Please stop fighting! " Bulma yelled at her husband, tears rolling down her cheeks.

ChiChi stood near the door, Goku at her side. Everything seemed to have gotten worse in a matter of seconds.

"Leave her alone, Vegeta! She's 15 years old!" Bulma pleaded with Vegeta.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his wife as the words left her mouth, but she blazed forward.

"You yelling at her every time she enters the room isn't going to solve anything! She made a mistake, but she is your daughter!"

Bulla let out a heartbreaking sob as her parents waged war on each other in the living room, her face distorted from her emotions.

"If I find out this had anything to do with Kakarot's boy, then she will be no daughter of mine." Vegeta stated seriously.

Her face darkening into a hurt scowl, ChiChi made her way towards Vegeta. "Now wait a second, Vegeta!"

"Don't test me!" Vegeta growled.

The saiyan prince turned to walk away, but ChiChi, fueled by his sharp remarks, grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving.

"No, Vegeta, listen! You keep Gohan and Goten out of this!"

"Don't harp at me, woman!"

He ripped his forearm free from her grasp, stomping away. Bulma turned towards her friend, tears once more racing down her face.

"Oh, ChiChi! I am so sorry! He is just so mad!" Bulma now tried to reassure her friend.

ChiChi glared in his direction as Vegeta left the room. She turned towards Goku, who stood silently in the doorway. "It's okay Bulma. He's just so arrogant!" ChiChi said, frazzled by the entire situation.

Goten exchanged a look with Trunks, but decided it best to stay quiet. Bulla, standing beside her mother, slumped forward, her shoulders shaking as she gave in to a flood of emotions. Goten fought the urge to go to her side. No need to make himself look even more suspicious. Bulma leaned down in an attempt to console her sobbing daughter. Dodging her mother, Bulla turned to the hallway to retreat towards the confines her room. With a frown, Bulma moved towards the room where her husband had gone into hiding. However, when Bulla saw Goten in the shadows, her eyes widened as if she had seen a ghost.

"Goten! Let's go!" ChiChi bellowed, pushing past Goku, knocking into him with her shoulder as if he wasn't even there.

Goten looked between Bulla and his mother. Turning towards ChiChi, Goten spoke quickly. "One second, mom! I forgot to tell Trunks something…I'll be out in a second."

Goten turned, nodding at Trunks. He walked over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I swear I'll fix this Trunks…I don't know how, but I am really sorry." Goten spoke with sincerity before quickly turning back towards Bulla, he was running out of time.

Goten quickly stepped towards her Bulla, their eyes locking. Goten smiled softly at the sight of her sparkling eyes. Inside he felt her fear, her apprehension, her sorrow and her disbelief. Staring into her huge eyes, Goten wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. She broke, her sobs released in a flood that splashed down the front of his shirt.

"It's going to be okay. I'll be back tonight after your dad is asleep." He pulled away after a moment, looking into her deep blue eyes. "I promise." He spoke in a hushed tone. He turned on his heels, retreating towards the doorway. He could hear his mother calling for him.

"Goten!" ChiChi yelled back towards the house. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming mom!" He yelled back, looking behind him one more time to lock eyes with Bulla, giving her the most sincere smile he could muster.

He had to fix this...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: this chapter is written to the song "stay with me" by Sam Smith. Thanks to my best friend Sam for editing for me, and thanks to everyone for all the reviews! Every time I get a new one it makes my day! Enjoy **

/-/-Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand-/-/

Goten looked through the windows, only to find his view blocked by the curtains which were pulled tightly closed. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to be sure he was alone before reaching out a shivering hand, tapping lightly on the glass. Minutes passed, turning into what felt to Goten to be an eternity or longer. Just as he reached out to knock again, the curtains shifted. As the fabric was pulled back a set of misty sapphire eyes were revealed. Goten raised his hand in a sad wave as the window pushed out.

"Hi Bulla. Can I come in?"

Nervously, she glanced over her shoulder, her aqua locks releasing a scented breeze that made Goten's insides tighten and liquefy all at once. After a second, she turned back to him shaking her head.

"Goten, what if he hears you?"

The Demi saiyan shook his head as he rolled his shoulders. His fear had been intensely crippling, paralyzing. What mattered now was Bulla. He needed to show her that she wasn't alone.

"Please. We need to talk."

Visually wilting, she nodded. "You HAVE to be quiet, Goten"

/-/-But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man-/-/

Goten pulled himself through the open window, sucking in a breath as his feet hit the floor. He sighed quietly as he immediately directed his attention back to Bulla. She sat on her bed, looking up at him expectantly. Smiling cheerfully, Goten lowered himself to the bed beside her. Feeling the heat from her presence killed him. Being in this room brought back memories of the day he had come in here with Gohan and his father. He looked towards the door. It was locked. He exhaled with a whoosh of relief and turned to her. As soon as he opened his mouth to say something, she spoke, her voice low, barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Trunks got so mad..."

His grin widened, "Don't be. I deserved it. He loves you." Goten sighed quietly once more, bringing his hand up the rub the back of his head in a classic Goku move. "He's your brother. If I had a little sister I would have reacted the same way." Goten brushed his nose lightly. "Besides, it's nothing really." He smiled at her now, closing his eyes.

She returned his smile, but her eyes flooded with tears, "Guess that means my dad must really love me, huh?"

He frowned and looked towards the floor. He didn't know what to say, think or even feel. Vegeta's wrath was to be expected from the saiyan prince, and if truth be told, Goten was surprised it wasn't worse. Goten sat unmoving, unsure of what to say. Finally, a thought struck him, and he turned his head to look into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Wiping wetness from her cheeks, she shrugged, "I didn't get a chance. Trunks heard me crying. He barged in, saw the tests...and started screaming."

Flinching at the pain in her voice, Goten shook his head. Everything was such a mess. Everyone was at war, and he was dumbfounded about what to say or do.

/-/-These nights never seem to go to plan-/-/

"Everything is going to be okay Bulla. I will make sure of it. I'm gonna be here, and Vegeta will come around, and then-"

She shook her head, "No he won't, Goten! He will never accept this. If he finds out I'm afraid of what he will do."

With a steady hand, Goten grabbed her fingers, squeezing gently. She entwined her fingers with his, their palms pressed flat together, sliding into place like perfectly matched puzzle pieces. He felt her heartbeat and suddenly felt giddy. He had never had a feeling like this before. Being near her was like flying, feeling her skin was like touching perfection. Goten caught her eyes, holding her gaze. Unfaltering, he looked into her eyes, and what he saw there made his heart skip a beat.

/-/-I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?-/-/

Something about this felt right. Something about this made him feel like he was ten feet tall. Although what, he couldn't have guessed.

"Goten...I don't want to be alone." She spoke, feeling incredibly vulnerable with every breath.

Leaning in, he pulled her into his chest, "You'll never be alone again."

He felt her melt into him, and his entire body suddenly felt like it was vibrating. Leaning back, he pressed his forehead against hers becoming lost in the depths of her eyes. Before he knew what was happening, her lips brushed against his. A million lights flashed in his head, like a strobe light behind his vision.

He pressed into her, desperate for the feel of her. An electric current passed between them, and his free hand came up to caress her cheek, wiping her tears away. After a moment her lips parted against him and he deepened their kiss. He felt her fingers running a trail across the back of his neck, and a cold chill ran up his spine.

/-/-Oh, won't you stay with me?-/-/

/-/-'Cause you're all I need-/-/

He laid her back, until she was flat against the bed and he was over her. She was all he knew. She consumed all of his thoughts, and every feeling thrumming throughout his system. He felt her tongue dip into his mouth, and he groaned. Every breath he took roared inside of him, and he felt her heartbeat inside of his chest. His hand fell from her face, down, and lower, until it rested on her thigh. She pulled away, their breath mingling together until it formed one fluid current between them. Again, in her eyes, he saw that familiar fire. It was the fire he had seen the last time they had been together in this room, only it hadn't been for him.

Her gaze begged for his touch, and he turned his head away, looking towards the door. Reminding himself that it was indeed locked, he returned his attention to her. Her eyes, red from her emotions and wet from her fear, bored inside of him. At that moment nothing else existed, all he knew was her. Searching for any sign of her need, he watched her eyes. Her lips, swollen from their kisses, parted slightly, begging him without words. Goten leaned down to her, capturing her lips as his fingers traveled from her outer thigh to the warmth between her inner thighs.

/-/-This ain't love, it's clear to see-/-/

/-/-But darling, stay with me-/-/

"Please, Goten. Make me feel good." Bulla breathed softly between low, almost inaudible moans.

He didn't need to be told twice. His fingers traced her aching need. She gasped, and he grinned against her lips. The feeling of her bowing to him, bending before him, practically begging to touched; it was something he lived for. He pressed again, expertly tracing his fingers along her through the fabric.

Finally, when she arched towards him, he pushed her dampened panties to the side and inserted a single finger into her. Though her voice was hushed, she moaned into his mouth, her breath hot and sweet in his mouth. He added another finger, and used his thumb to encircle her clit. When he touched that sensitive place, she jumped and threw her legs apart. He continued, pressing into her, increasing his friction until a gush of fluid soaked his hand and wrist, and she groaned. After a moment, he stared into her eyes, and what he saw there was enough to break his heart. Silently, she was crying.

/-/-Why am I so emotional?-/-/

A look of concern overtook his features, and his smile melted.

"Bulla..."

"Goten...please stay with me." She begged, tears rolling down her soft, porcelain skin.

Releasing her fingers from his own, he ran a hand through her hair to sooth her. Her change was sudden, but he had expected it. Her stress was too much for her to handle, and he felt the same pressure. Everything had gotten so out of control in such a short period of time. When he opened his mouth to speak, he was hushed by her lips, devouring his mouth. Though unsure if she was afraid of what he would say, or that he would reject her, Goten got the feeling she was silencing him with her kiss. Before he knew what was happening, Goten felt his pants suddenly loosen. Then they began sliding down his legs. Her hand pushed beneath the waistband of his boxers, and when she grabbed him, her warmth made him shake.

/-/-No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control-/-/

Before he had a chance to react, she used his length to pull him towards her. Using her hand to guide him, she bucked her hips until he penetrated. The sudden wetness made him gasp, and she caught his cry in her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him down until he lay atop her. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes, still wet, her eyes fluttered closed as he pressed into her. She let out a sigh, one Goten took for happiness. He kissed her chin, running his lips down her jaw until he reached her neck, and lower until he reached her collar bone.

Groaning, she arched against him, and he began to move. He felt her skeletal fingers grasping for his, and he entangled his fingers with hers, pressing their palms flat again. Her heartbeat was like thunder, quaking within him, and he felt it when it sped up suddenly. He kept his pace, steady and slow, and whenever their hips connected, she moaned. Unlike the feverish, violent pace during Bulla's heat phase, Goten felt absolutely no need to rush or push her. Tonight, this fathomless night, was made for this. It was made for comfort, emotions.

/-/-And deep down I know this never works-/-/

He rocked against her slowly, carefully, and when he turned, the look on her flushed face told him all he needed to know. Her hands folded into the back of his neck, pulling his mouth back towards hers. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, and just this once, Goten let her win. She melted into him. This time, her orgasm was a wave, closing around him like a warm embrace. He rode it out while she shivered, sighing into his mouth. Finally, he fell over the edge, and emptied himself inside of her without even a sound. After a moment, their lips parted, and he leaned back to look at her.

"Goten...I'm afraid."

He shook his head, "Don't be. Everything will be okay." He spoke as confidently as possible. "I'm sure of it."

Slowly, he pulled out of her, and she sighed. He lay next to her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Her hair fanned out across his chest, rising and falling as he attempted to catch his breath. After a moment, she turned to look up at him, and he could see her eyes still slowly leaking. He grinned and chaffed her under the chin.

"I'm here, Bulla. Everything is alright."

She shook her head, and a sob erupted. She buried her head in his chest, and he could feel the wetness spread across his shirt. When she pulled in a breath, it was shaking and labored. He wrapped his arms around her, and her shoulders shook as a wave of sobs quaked her small frame.

/-/-But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt-/-/

"My dad is going to find out." Though her voice was muffled by his shirt, Goten heard her clearly. Slowly, he nodded.

"Yeah. He will." Goten sighed. It was an inevitable truth.

"He told me he would kill you, Goten." Bulla whispered, voice shaking through her tears.

Again, Goten shook his head, but this time, his voice was rock hard and unwavering, "I don't care."

/-/-Oh, won't you stay with me?-/-/

/-/-Cause you're all I need-/-/

/-/-This ain't love it's clear to see-/-/

/-/-But darling, stay with me-/-/

He laid with her for what seemed to him like a few minutes, until he felt her breathing quiet and steady. Carefully, he lifted her, and placed her near the head of the bed. As he pulled the comforter over her sleeping from, he sighed heavily. There would come a time when Vegeta would know. It was unavoidable. Goten looked down at Bulla, smiling as she slept.

"He will not keep me from our child, Bulla..."

With a glance at the still closed bedroom door, he stepped out of the window, closing it behind him.

"I'll make sure of it." He spoke sure of himself before disappearing into the darkness towards home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is he?!"

Goten heard the voice before he had even opened his eyes. He sprang bolt upright in bed as he heard a bang so intense the house shook around him. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Goten hopped out of bed, his body still sluggish from sleep. He could hear his mother's voice, a high pitched shriek, and there was another bang, this one closer. Standing in his boxers, Goten stared intently at the floor, his breathing slow, making not a noise as he trained his ears.

Loud footsteps and then his mother's voice, this time closer.

"Vegeta! Stop! Stay away from him!" ChiChi shrieked throughout the house, like a lioness protecting her cub.

"I'll kill that little bastard!" Vegeta snarled.

More footsteps.

Goten felt a surge of fear, and his heart thudding in his ears. He had known it would be inevitable that Vegeta would find out. He didn't think it would take so long, but just the same, he knew it would happen. Bracing himself, he turned towards the door. It had been almost two months since he had found out about Bullas pregnancy, though he had seen her just last night. They had made a quick habit out of seeing each other in the middle of the night while Vegeta was asleep.

Another bang, this time against his bedroom door, and Goten jumped.

"I will fucking kill you!" Vegeta roared.

Another bang, and this time the door swung open, almost off its hinges. In the door way, a strong wind began to blow. A golden glow lit the room, and Goten had to squint against the brightness. Electric crackles whipped in the air, and the saiyan prince entered the room. His eyes, deathly white and fixed, quickly found their target. Goten drew in a ragged breath. He had a feeling this was going to hurt. Before even confronting him, Vegeta had transformed. That could not be a good sign.

The next few seconds were a blur, and when Goten came to, he was on the floor. Vegeta, his hair platinum and standing up firmly, was atop him, his hands around the demi saiyan's throat.

"I will rip your heart from your chest and feed it to you! I told you I would end you if I found out it was you!"

Goten looked into Vegeta's eyes, and all he saw was unhindered rage and hatred. Struggling to pull in a breath, Goten brought his own hands up to pull at Vegeta's forearms.

"Even if you kill me Vegeta, it won't change it." Goten felt surprised at his own calm voice. As he watched Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he squeezed Goten's neck harder. With a strangled sound, Goten fought Vegeta's harsh grasp. He had known for a very long time that this time would come, and though terrified, Goten was prepared.

Vegeta laughed, a deep, maddeningly hollow sound. "She is mine. I warned you."

"She is your daughter, Vegeta. Not your property," Goten's voice was choked, barely audible as his air supply was cut off. Gaining a single breath, Goten uttered, "She deserves choice, Vegeta."

A growl, and then Goten felt as if a steel bar had been stabbed into his stomach. Another hard hit and he felt a fist connect to his ribs with a disgusting crunch. His remaining breath was forced from his lungs, and he choked, tasting blood. Another fist slammed into his rib cage, another crunch, and his vision began to blur around him. Vegeta's face moved away, and before he knew it, Goten felt the ground falling away. Still, fingers around his throat, and when his vision finally cleared, he saw the dark prince had lifted him high above his head.

Grunting, Goten squirmed in Vegeta's grasp, tearing at the prince's arms and hands. Finally, he felt his captor's grip falter, and he pulled away. He hit the ground with a thud, but quickly jumped to his feet. He raised his fists to block his face, and backed away slowly. Snarling, Vegeta swung.

Goten dodged it easily, and sprung back up quickly. He realized too late that it had been a feign distraction, and the shot that followed was sharp and slammed into the side of his face. The force nearly knocked him flat. He righted himself again, and spun his body, sweeping his leg in a high arch. Vegeta dodged, and Goten's foot missed his temple by a hairs breath.

Vegeta rushed him, and before Goten could react, the saiyan prince landed another body shot that sent fresh ripples of pain throughout Goten's body. He was knocked back, and when he heard the crunch and tinkle of breaking glass around him, he realized what had happened. He blinked, staring up at a clear, cloudless sky. Vegeta had threw him out of a window.

Perfect.

He rolled, jagged pieces of glass sticking into his already bruised and probably broken ribs. Wincing through the pain, he got to his feet as quickly as he could manage. Vegeta was quick, and before Goten could get his bearings, he threw an uppercut that drove the young half saiyan back.

"Stay away from my daughter, weakling. Don't come near her, or the abomination you created."

Goten turned then, watching as Vegeta took a step towards him. As the prince's words registered, he felt a heat spreading through his stomach. His blood began to boil just below the surface, and his breath began to rush through him like an uncontrollable tsunami.

"Abomination?"

"You heard me, runt"

Goten felt the power rising within him. A dam had been broken, and Vegeta had unleashed a flood of uninhibited rage. A pressure was building, climbing, moving mountains, and finally, it reached its breaking point. The ground began to vibrate around Goten from his anger. The grass itself seemed to bow before him, and the air seemed to thicken. The wind grew in strength around him, and suddenly a flash of gold and his hair stood straight, lightening from root to tip. A sea of teal bloomed in his eyes, and his pupils grew smaller before disappearing. The telltale thumping of his aura surrounded him, beating like war drums.

Without a word, he rushed the saiyan prince. Grinning devilishly, Vegeta flipped backwards in the air following through with the momentum as Goten rushed beneath him. As he landed, he tucked his legs beneath him changing the direction of his fall until he landed on his back. Sliding beneath Goten, Vegeta chuckled as he realized suddenly had the upper hand. The prince jumped to his feet behind his opponent. Vegeta charged blindly like an enraged bull.

"Goten! Goten stop it! Goku, get out here before your son gets himself killed!" ChiChi's voice was a shrill shriek as she rushed from the house, Gohan hot on her heels.

Vegeta swung around, landing a boot in the small of Goten's back and knocking the demi saiyan to his knees. Goten cried out, his anger bursting out of him in an unabated scream. Stepping to Goten's side, Vegeta drove his fist into Goten's teeth. Goten felt an explosion of blood and pain in his mouth. Falling backwards, his head slammed hard against the ground. Vegeta spun again, throwing one of his legs out, knee angled down.

Goten barely had time to think or breathe, but his body seemed to move for him. He tucked his arms beneath him, barely managing to roll away just in time.

Vegeta's knee slammed into the ground with full force, throwing up a cloud of dust and tossing clots of dirt high into the sky. Vegeta spun on his knee with quick, cat-like reflexes. Kicking out as he threw himself back, Vegeta aimed for his opponent's head, but missed in his haste. Throwing his hands up to guard his face, Goten ducked as Vegeta's boot swept towards him. Acting solely on instinct, he grabbed Vegeta's boot before the prince could follow through. Goten jumped quickly, still clutching tightly to Vegeta's ankle as he slung his victim, much like a batter swings a baseball bat. Easily angling Vegeta head first, Goten aimed towards the unforgiving ground and released.

Vegeta smacked into the ground with the back of his skull, causing a deafening quake and throwing up a shower of dirt before the blades of grass thrown into the air by his original attack had even hit the ground. Goten landed on the ground beside the crater the saiyan prince had created, his eyes cold, his breath shallow and collected. The rage still roared inside of him at Vegeta's words.

As the smoke cleared, Vegeta stood straight among the rumble, his face turned away. Though he was strong, almost immovable, that had to have hurt nonetheless. The knowledge brought a smirk to Goten's swollen lips. Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth, trickling down to his chest.

"You can't keep me from my child Vegeta. I will never allow it."

Vegeta turned towards him finally, his eyes cold and emotionless. His lips curled into a menacing snarl, and the very air around them seemed to turn cold, like a winter's bite.

"I will kill you to keep you away. Don't test me, boy"

Goten's smirk deepened, his teeth a horror show of blood, "You've said that before, old man."

Vegeta charged, and Goten dodged him easily. He weaved to the left and right, dodging all of Vegeta's rushed punches and kicks. He laughed, throwing his head back. The mockery drove Vegeta forward, and he attacked faster, harder, until Vegeta lashed out, catching Goten in the gut and doubling him over.

The prince let out a maniacal growl, like a jungle predator, and a sinister calm took over him. He straightened slowly, his eyes a shadow of his wrath. Without warning, the prince turned, looking back towards the house, where Goku had appeared beside his wife and eldest son.

"Have you come to watch your pathetic offspring bow to me, Kakarot?"

"Leave him alone Vegeta!" Came Goku's reply, though it was tossed aside by the wind.

The prince returned his attention to his prey, throwing a knee and smashing into the demi saiyans already broken mouth. Goten went down hard, hitting the ground with a sickening crunch.

ChiChi ran forward, but Gohan grabbed her before she could get past him.

"Gohan! Let me go! Stop!"

As Goku rushed forward, Vegeta slammed down on Goten's chest, grinding his boot into the half saiyans already shattered sternum. Goten screamed, his hair turning dark and laying limp against his forehead. He felt the strength draining out of him like the blood draining into his mouth.

Again, Vegeta stomped down on him, pressing his heel into Goten's chest. Goten coughed, a spray of blood coming from between his lips. When he inhaled, the gore gurgled in his throat. He felt his world darkening around him, fogging and greying at the edges. The shock of black that was his father's unruly hair appeared in his vision before his entire world went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

"You really should be resting, Goten"

He glanced up as his mother entered the room. Though her voice was stern, a smile graced her features. Slowly, she sat down the tray she had been carrying and made her way over to her youngest son. Since Vegeta's rampage she had been strict, forcing him to stay in bed and keeping everyone away.

"Mom...it has been a week. Don't you think I could get out of bed for a bit?" Goten pleaded, voice whining ever so slightly at the hopeless idea.

Her bright eyes narrowed, her brows coming together, "Goten...you have broken ribs."

He shrugged, looking away. He sighed heavily, avoiding her eyes. Since the attack she had done nothing but help him, but all he wanted right now was Bulla. Since learning about her condition he had been to see her secretly almost every night and the time away from the girl carrying his child was maddening.

"I talked to Bulma today." His mother stated plainly.

He whipped his head around, searching his mom's face for even the slightest sign or shadow that she had come bearing bad news. She held nothing on her face but a slight, sweet smile. After a moment Goten cleared his throat, waiting. When his mom failed to speak, he pushed her.

"What did she say?" Goten prodded, trying not to sound too eager.

ChiChi's smile widened and she grabbed her son's hand, "Bulla is fine. The baby is fine." She leaned in towards her son slightly before continuing in a slightly hushed voice. "She also told me that when Trunks found out what happened, he was not happy."

Goten smiled. One shred of hope in a world that seemed so bleak.

Trunks had come around, just as Goten had hoped. He still had his best friend and for that he was glad. His mind returned to Bulla and the baby she held inside of her. As he stared out into space without realizing, he felt his mother's arms wrap gently around him, careful not to touch or bump any wounds. Snapping to, he turned to look at her, trying to put on a smile. She watched him closely and after a moment she backed away. Though he felt his mother's love every day he was grateful for the little things, the little ways she showed him her love. Since the day of heat with Bulla, his father and brother had seemed to avoid him. His mother, though still oblivious, noticed it to.

"Everything is gonna be fine, Goten."

This time, when the demi saiyan smiled, it was genuine. The first genuine spark of happiness he had shown in days.

He nodded, and his smile only grew. Despite everything, despite his pain, the tears, everything that had happened to break him, he was ecstatic. He was going to be a father and whether Vegeta accepted it or not, he was going to be there.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, and ChiChi stood, still looking lovingly down at her son. Almost as if it was an afterthought she leaned down, checking and rechecking the bandage wrapped tightly across his chest and right shoulder. From over his mother's shoulder, he saw his father approaching silently.

"Uhm, ChiChi?" Goku's voice was soft, almost as if he was afraid to be discovered.

His mother smoothed the blanket draped across his waist and when satisfied, finally turned towards her husband.

"Yes?"

Reaching to the back of his head, Goku looked nervous, "Can I talk to Goten...alone...for a minute?"

To both of the saiyans' surprise, she lit up, practically jumping for joy, "Oh yes! Please, Goku! You need some father son bonding time."

Goten chuckled as she rushed from the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

After she had gone, Goku stepped towards his son. Goten saw a shadow in his father's eyes. Goten recognized it immediately.

Guilt.

Goku sighed lowering himself gently to the bed beside Goten, careful not to bump him or put pressure on a sore area.

"Goten..."

"Yeah, dad?"

Still looking nervous, Goku ran a hand through his unkempt black hair, looking lost and hopeless. It wasn't often Goten saw his father think before he spoke. Goten watched him, but made not a sound.

"I'm sorry son."

Still, Goten was quiet, and Goku stammered on.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean for you to get involved with Bulla. I didn't mean for-"

Goten shook his head, and Goku stopped, looking up at Goten.

"Don't even say it dad. Don't say that. I don't regret what happened between her and I."

Goku looked confused, but stayed silent. He watched his son and Goten plowed forward, suddenly feeling empowered.

"I am not embarrassed, dad. I'm happy. I'm gonna be a father. Since what happened, I have learned about myself. I've learned about Bulla, and I've learned about life. Yes I got the hell beat out of me, but it was worth it...for her."

"For Bulla?"

"Yes." Goten replied simply, absolutely convinced of the idea.

"Do you love her?"

Goten glanced away, refusing to look into his father's face. This was a question he had asked himself many times lately and he wasn't afraid to admit that he was unsure of the answer. A moment passed, and the silenced stretched on between them. Goten felt a nagging, gnawing sensation inside of his chest and finally, he turned back towards his father.

"How many times, dad?"

"What?"

"You and Gohan...how many times?"

Goku looked away, watching the door. He watched his father's adams apple bob as he swallowed. Goten watched him, his gaze intent and unmoving. Since the day it had happened, he had wanted this answer, and he refused to back down now.

Goku's voice was barely a whisper, "A few..."

Goten looked away, facing the wall. A sickening, nauseated feeling rose within him, and he choked back his anger. His mind was everywhere and nowhere all at once. Not only did he feel his anger, but he also felt sorrow, guilt, disgust, and the deep throb of an inner pain.

"What about mom?"

"Goten, it's not-"

"What about Videl?!"

"Gohan didn't-"

"What about Bulla?!"

Goku choked back his words, and Goten watched him swallow them back. Whatever he had been about to say, he had thought better of it. Goten felt a burning ball of emotions in his throat, and he gulped it down.

"You used her. You took advantage of her. Dad, she's 15."

Goku was quiet, though Goten didn't even give him a chance to speak. He felt as if he had been provoked, he had been pushed, and he could no longer contain his agony. He couldn't hold back his emotions, and they came in a flood like an uncontrollable explosion.

"I will never forgive you for that. Most of my life, I never knew you. You weren't there. Now, you are and I find out that you do this?"

Goku stood up, taking a step towards the door. Goten jumped from the bed, barely feeling the pain as he pushed his body beyond what he should have at that moment. He could no longer be contained.

"I kept your secret, dad. I covered your ass." Goten pushed a single finger into his father's chest. "Even when Vegeta came here to kill me, I lied for you. I protected you. Gohan stood by and watched. You only stepped in because mom made you." Goten removed his finger to point towards the door which his mother had left through only a few minutes earlier.

Goku finally made it to the door and before he turned the knob, he glanced over his shoulder at Goten, "Remember son...You were there that day, too."

"That's different!"

"How?" Goku quizzed his son, puzzled.

Goku turned, hand still on the door, his face showed a hint of rage that Goten had never seen, but he pushed, "Because I love her!"

Goku yanked the door open, disappearing into the hallway as it slammed shut behind him.

The pain hit him, and Goten collapsed in a heap on the floor. Finally, he released, and his emotions rushed from him until he couldn't breathe and he wept. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Bulla!"

The blue haired saiyan princess turned, a smile on her face before she even saw who had entered the room.

"Pan!"

Pan strode into the room, slowly pushing the door closed behind her. She smiled when Bulla stood to greet her. This had become normal for Bulla. Everyone's eyes automatically fell to her midsection. It had been almost four months now and her stomach was growing by the day, rounding and firm. Bulla's smile fell, and she brought a hand up to push a piece of hair behind her ear. Pan smiled even wider, beaming, and Bulla blushed crimson.

"You look great!" Pan flopped down on Bulla's bed, crossing her legs.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Bulla shook her head, cocking a sarcastic eyebrow "You're full of shit."

Pan rolled her eyes, "No really, I mean it. You know how they say pregnant girl have a glow?"

Bulla nodded, "Yeah?"

"It's true, Bulla."

Smiling, Bulla rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Pan. "I'm really surprised my dad let you in here, considering who your dad's related to."

Pan grinned, and a mischievous light flickered in her eyes, "He didn't, your mom did."

"Isn't he home?"

Pan grinned again, and shook her head, "Yeah, he just mumbled and went into the gravity chamber."

Bulla giggled, shaking her head. Though she knew her father would absolutely not budge, she also knew her mom was a force to be reckoned with. When Vegeta pushed, Bulma pushed with just as much force. Over the past few weeks things had died down considerably, however Vegeta still glared whenever he saw his daughter's swollen midsection.

"So, can I touch it?"

Bulla snapped back to reality, turning to face her young friend. "Can…what?"

Pan giggled, pointing "Your belly! Can I touch it?"

Bulla's smile was bright, and she nodded, "Of course."

Slowly, carefully, Bulla leaned back until she lay flat against the bed, her hair a striking contrast to her deep red bedspread. She pulled her oversized, plain white t-shirt up, exposing the globe that was all she knew of her child. With an awestruck smile, Pan repositioned herself on her knees facing her friend and reached forward placing both of her hands softly against Bulla's skin. She made a face and pulled away.

"You're sticky!"

Bulla chuckled, "Oh! Sorry! Yeah I just got back from an ultrasound."

Pan lit up, clasping her hands together with what Bulla could only interpret as a look of pure glee, "You saw the baby!?"

"Yeah! You wanna see?"

Pan practically leapt off the bed, "You have pictures? Where?!"

Bulla reached her hands out, motioning for Pan to help her up. Her friend grasped her fingers and tugged the swollen teen slowly to her feet. She tugged her shirt down, covering herself and hiding her stomach. She made her way to her dresser, and suddenly a puzzled look crossed her face. She pushed aside various foundations and powders, perfume bottles clinked together as she shuffled the items, searching. Finally, she sighed and pulled an envelope from beneath a bottle. She flicked the envelope open and pulled out a handful of glossy, black and white pictures. Thumbing through them, she glanced over her shoulder at Pan.

"This is weird...I was sure I had more…"

***

"Hey Goten!"

Goten glanced up from the television, recognizing Trunks' voice immediately. He flipped over, looking towards the door as his friend pushed it open, a huge grin on his face. Goten's lips curled up in a mischievous smile that matched the purple haired saiyans grin.

"What's up, Trunks?"

"I've got something for ya."

Goten looked puzzled as Trunks held up a handful of glossy paper, "What's that?"

Trunks lowered himself onto the couch beside his fellow saiyan, handing over his stolen prize. Goten's look of puzzlement only deepened, and he looked into trunks face, one eyebrow cocked.

"What's this?"

"Your son."

Goten found himself unable to tear his eyes away. Though they were hard to make out, he distinctly saw the form of a small face, and a tiny button nose. He sighed, the sight making him melt. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it. After a moment, he flipped to the next picture, this one showing the baby sucking its thumb, its face turned away. Still looking at this, he spoke sadly to Trunks.

"Vegeta still...?"

"Hates you, yeah..." the purple-haired saiyan's joyful smirk fell slightly at the thought.

Sighing, Goten dropped the pictures into his lap, pulling his hands up, running them through his hair. Holding his head in his hands, he sucked in a deep breath.

"What am I going to do, Trunks? I have to see her..."

Trunks shrugged, looking sad. He felt for his friend, though he had no idea how to help.

"I dunno dude."

"I want to see her so bad, Trunks. I don't even know what to do, or think anymore. She's all I have. She's all I think about. Trying to pretend like I don't love her only makes me want her more. I'm dying here, Trunks."

With a sad smile, Trunks placed his hand on Goten's shoulder, nodding slowly "I know, Goten...I know."

Goten was unbridled now, he threw himself into his words, choking back emotions, "She's carrying my son. She's everything to me. I never knew that day would turn into this. I never knew I'd fall for her. I was sucked into this, but I don't regret it for one minute. I just can't believe that after all that, and everything I've done for them, my dad and Gohan are acting like this."

Trunks pulled his hand away, his expression suddenly confused, "...Wait, What does this have to do with Goku and Gohan?"

Goten felt the gravity of the situation smack him in the gut so hard he couldn't catch his breath. What had he done?

'Oh fuck…' he thought to himself, slowly lifting his head to look at his friend.

"Trunks, I didn't...I wasn't supposed to say anything..."

Trunks looked away, towards the door, holding up a hand to silence Goten. With a gulp, Goten realized with horror that he had already gone too far. Trunks' voice was low and quiet when he finally spoke.

"They slept with her too, didn't they?"

Goten stayed silent, looking sideways at his fellow saiyan, afraid to speak, move, or even breathe. He felt the air grow heavy, and he sensed Trunks' power level rising slowly.

"I knew it. I fucking knew it." Trunks stood slowly, shaking his head. Goten followed, getting quickly to his feet.

"Trunks, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you...I-I was supposed to keep it a secret."

Again, Trunks held up a hand to silence him, "It's okay Goten. I've known for a while." Trunks paused, in thought. "Well, I suspected it at least."

"Why?"

Trunks shrugged, "I could smell them on her sometimes. They always stared at her while she was in heat, and...this is fucking bullshit!"

Goten dropped his gaze, looking down at the ground. He hated seeing Trunks like this. Surprisingly, he discovered he didn't feel a hint of guilt about the situation, however. He wanted his dad to suffer for what he had done.

"They used her! It isn't like what happened with you, Goten! I knew that was going to happen eventually. It was only a matter of time. But this is..." He stopped, shaking his head.

"Why?"

"What?" Trunks asked his best friend, quizzically.

"You knew I was going to...sleep with my best friend's sister?"

Despite his obvious anger, Trunks released a snort of laughter, "Goten, Bulla has had a crush on you ever since she could talk."

Goten's mouth dropped open, and his eyes widened. Hearing this was like a shot to the heart that only made him need her presence more. Somewhere, he was terrified that she didn't care for him like he did for her. With Trunks spoken words, all of his fears went out the window. Trunks blinked, looking taken aback.

"Wait...you didn't know?" The anger in Trunks' eyes flickering for a moment as a small, almost unnoticeable smirk crossed his face.

Goten shook his head, looking towards the floor, a smile spreading across his face once more. "I had no idea…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey grandpa, grandma!" Pan's voice filled the room instantly.

Goku and ChiChi glanced up as Pan rounded the corner, her parents following closely behind. Goku's face immediately lifted into a smile, and ChiChi soon stood, embracing Pan lovingly.

"Grandma! I saw Bullas baby today!" Pan exclaimed with an excited sparkle in her eyes.

With a glance over her granddaughters shoulder, ChiChi gave a quizzical glance towards her son and daughter-in-law. Videl nodded, "Yep, ultrasound pictures. It's a boy."

ChiChi gave a squeal of glee and turned towards her husband, "Oh Goku! Did you hear that! Now we will have a granddaughter AND a grandson!"

Goku gave a chuckle and nodded, "That's great, ChiChi!"

Gohan sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the kitchen wall, "Well that's great and all, but what's the point of having a grandchild if you're never gonna see it."

ChiChi sighed, suddenly looking sad. She slowly lowered herself back to her seat, wrapping her hands around her coffee cup as if grasping for its comforting warmth, "I'm sure Vegeta will come around eventually, son. He's got to some time."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Don't be so sure about that, mom. He's stubborn."

"Well isn't anyone going to tell Goten?" Pan piped up, sounding annoyed.

"Don't worry, I did." A voice sounded from the hallway, and as everyone looked baffled, Trunks strode into the kitchen with a smug look.

"Oh hi Trunks! When did you get here, hun?" ChiChi gave Trunks a welcoming smile.

With a warm smile towards ChiChi, Trunks nodded, "I've been here for a while. I...uh, swiped some of my sister's ultrasound pictures to show him." He shrugged, but looked more than pleased with himself.

ChiChi shot up like a rocket, her eyes wide enough that Trunks feared they might escape the confines of their sockets, "He's got pictures?!"

Trunks nodded, and stepped out of the way in anticipation for what he knew was about to happen, "Yeah. I figured you and Videl would want to see them. He still has them. He-"

Before Trunks could finish his sentence the women were pushing past him, practically running out of the room and down the hall.

Pan shrugged, "I wanna see too." Slowly, she followed her mother and grandmother from the room.

As quickly as flipping a switch Trunks smile folded from a smile into a frown. He rounded on Gohan and Goku before either saiyan could make so much as a peep.

"Goten told me what you did..."

Goku's face paled as quickly as if he had been painted white but Gohan stood seemingly unconvinced.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan shrugged, arms still crossed firmly over his chest.

Trunks took a step towards him, his frown curling into a maniacal smirk, "The only reason I waited this long to call you out is because I didn't want your wives to hear it."

Gohan and Goku exchanged glances; Goku's worried and nervous, Gohan's quizzical and disbelieving.

"Look, Trunks...I don't know what you mean, but-" Gohan smirked slightly, dismissing Trunks' statements.

"You raped my sister."

Gohan jumped with as much force as if he had been punched in the mouth, "Raped your...what?!"

Trunks' smirk deepened and he took another step towards Gohan, "You heard me. She's 15. How old are you, Gohan?"

Gohan looked towards his father as if searching for back up, but shook his head, "She threw herself at me."

Trunks was in his face now, his breath ragged and raging like a bull, "She is a child! YOU are the adult. A 38 year old ADULT."

Goku stood now, his chair clattering to the unforgiving tile floor as he got shakily to his feet, "Trunks! Oh God, please don't tell ChiChi." He now realized the severity of their situation.

Trunks wagged a finger in his direction, but shook his head, not taking his eyes off of Gohan's face, "I'm not done."

Looking disgusted, Gohan turned away, "This is stupid..."

Trunks pushed into his chest, slamming Gohan against the wall. Gohan's head smacked the wall hard, and he grimaced, but didn't move.

Trunks let out a growl sounding scarily like his father, his eyes twitching from his rage, "The only reason I'm not going to tell your wives is because I know how that would make my sister look. My sister is young, she made a mistake. You should know better. Did you think no one would ever find out?"

Still looking disgusted, Gohan didn't respond, so Trunks powered on "I don't ever want either of you near my sister ever again. EVER!" With his last barked command, he turned towards Goku.

"You! How could you! You're supposed to be this big hero, this bringer of justice. How could you do something so disgusting, so foul, so terrible? I used to look up to you! Do you have any idea how stupid I feel, putting a rapist up on a pedestal?"

Wringing his hands, Goku looked distraught. Avoiding Trunks eyes, he shook his head, "I am so sorry. I don't know why I did it. Trunks, I am so sorry! I knew it was wrong but I couldn't..." He trailed off, looking at the floor.

"I can't believe you, Goku..."

"What about Goten?" Came a question from across the room.

Trunks turned, looking towards Gohan. The saiyan uncrossed his arms, slowly striding towards Trunks. His face had changed, from a look of repulsion to a look of malice. He chuckled, his eyes dark as he studied Trunks.

"What about him, Gohan?"

"He's 26. If that's the logic you're using, well...she is carrying his baby. Why isn't he in this mess with us?"

Trunks shook his head, turning away from the father son duo. With a voice so low they both had to strain to hear him, he spoke with purpose "That's different and you both know it. She loves him."

Gohan rushed forward, grabbing Trunks' shoulder before he could leave, "If I'm a rapist because of my age, so is he."

Yanking away from Gohan, Trunks shook his head, "Fine! Then you're a rapist because you took advantage of a teenage girl during a vulnerable time. You might as well have drugged her..."

"Goten was there!" Gohan objected.

His eyes sliding closed as if he felt a deep inner pain, Trunks shook his head, "That's different...she wanted him there."

Gohan looked towards his father searching for help one more, but to no avail.

"She threw herself at me." Gohan stated once more.

His eyes sliding closed as if he were calming himself, Trunks took a deep breath, "I know that."

"Then why haven't you gotten on Goten's case?"

Trunks chuckled, turning towards the older saiyan, his eyes flashing with a maddening light, "You think I haven't? I know you saw what I did to him. I'd say considering what you two did I'm being very lenient..."

"Yeah right!" Gohan blurted out.

Without warning Trunks spun on his heels, his fist cocked back. Catching Gohan off guard, he swung and he landed a punch to Gohan's gut that doubled him over and forced the breath from his lungs. Reaching up to flick a piece of hair from his eyes, he chuckled.

"I'm not playing games here. Stay away from my sister." Trunks pointed towards Gohan, snarling.

Spinning his body to the left, he swung his leg upwards, and the side of his boot connected perfectly to the side of Gohans face. Gohan lurched sideways, hitting the tile floor hard, sliding back until he landed next to his father. Goku looked surprised, but kept his mouth closed.

Trunks ran his hands through his hyacinth hair, gathering his breath, "Just because I want to protect my sister's reputation, I won't tell my father. Just keep in mind, I could at any time. So if I were you two, I'd watch myself."

Without another word, Trunks left the room, and Goku bent down to help his battered son to his feet.

XXXXXXX

"Wow, Goten he's gorgeous!"

Sitting with his back pressed against the wall, Goten nodded. Since bursting into his room, Videl and his mother had been fawning over the ultrasound pictures Trunks had given him. Pan sat on his bed, her legs crossed, swinging over the edge of the bed next to her uncle.

"This is so weird."

Every eye turned towards Pan, and she shrugged, "Goten and Bulla, I never would have guessed it. You guys are so different."

Videl giggled, "Well sometimes opposites attract, sweetie."

Pan rolled her eyes, "I guess."

Videl looked up from the pictures, smiling, "No really, It's true. Just look at your grandparents."

Pan was silent for a moment, and then "So what's going to happen when he's born?"

Feigning stupidity, Videl shrugged. ChiChi's lips pursed to a thin white line, and Pan got a sudden feeling she had crossed a line. Though her mother opened her mouth to speak, it was Goten's voice that echoed around the room.

"I'm going to be there. Vegeta will not keep me from my son."

Pan looked at him, her hair hanging like a sleek black curtain down her back, "What are you gonna do?"

ChiChi spoke up now. "Vegeta will come around. Just you wait and see. A baby can change people."

"I have to see her. I can't take this anymore." Goten ground his teeth together in frustration.

Videl and ChiChi looked from the pictures to the bed, looking sad.


End file.
